starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Vakarus Va'un
Vakarus is a member of House Va'un, one of the most powerful and most influencial Vakr houses on all of Vakrosia, and a former warlord-turned-exile. Currently he is the ruling Atvarak (Emperor) of the Adanis Federation. He is the husband of Lanassa Niv'an. History Following the ''Ratik Valaan ''(Rite of Light) Vakarus officially became a full-fledged member of his house which allowed him to become its 'Atvan (chief) when his father eventually dies alongside being able to marry a Vakr woman to start a family of his own. However shortly after the ceremony a small dispute occurred near the Vakr-Gadr border which led to the death of his mother, Navala Va'un. A small group of Gadr bandits had been found inside Vakr territory but rather than to kill them right away Vakarus's mother had chosen to approach them (under protection from a small cadre of guards) in order to negotiate with them. With no honor the bandits slayed Navala and most of her guards before fleeing back into Gadr territory. Furious, Vakarus and his father, Vakanis Va'un, demanded that the Gadr execute the bandits immeadiately. The Gadr refused in order to hold a "fair trial" which sparked Vakarus into gathering a massive army which would purge the Gadr cowards from the surface of Gadrani, the Gadr nation. Caught offguard Vakarus's warhost managed to spearhead all the way to the Gadr capital in a matter of days however as the enraged warrior began the final assault an Ayr vessel appeared in the sky above. With the Vakr and Gadr both being protectorate species underneath the Ayr Vakarus had no choice but to stand down and accept his exile. Adanis Federation After his pardon Vakarus returned back to his home once more. Prior to his arrival he had seen a vision, a vision of a united Adanis standing as one against a dark onslaught. He knew that such troublesome visions would not be taken lightly. As he returned home he united with his family and after promising his wife, Lanassa, that he would not leave her or their son Vakarus shared with her a portion of his vision. He did not tell her about the vision of a war with a great evil. Fueled by the same dream as Vakarus Lanassa promised to aid his cause in any way she could. The same could be said for Vakarus' House and family. His sister Kalana Va'un joined him on his quest to unite the two people. It was a long and difficult journey but roughly one year after his homecoming Vakarus had convinced enough leaders from both sides to agree to sit down and hear what he had to say. Vakr and Gadr from all corners of Adanis arrived, some even from lands so far away that mentions of Vakarus had been mere rumors. Vakarus was joined by thousands as he delivered his speech and encouraged the two people to unite. For the future and for the better of the entire world. Surprisingly enough a vast majority took the speech to heart and five days later Vakarus found himself strategizing the efforts of a united Adanis with help from Vakr and Gadr leaders. It was not an easy task but a decision was eventually made after Vakarus and a Gadr townchief both promised to sacrific a portion of their land, cretaing a large neutral zone between the two nations. This area, a flat grassland steppe inhabited by none, would become the foundation for the Adanis Federation. Vakr & Gadr Protectorate After their discovery in the year 2281, the Ayr Empire turned the world of Adanis, homeworld of the Vakr and Gadr (two sentient species which shared some aspects with their Ayr cousins), into a protectorate. First contact was eventually made after dedicated efforts to decipher the Vakr and Gadr languages and a dialogue was initiated by an ambassador protected by invisible energy shields and nearby security teams. After accepting the Ayr as their guardians the Vakr and Gadr were taught the common trade language of the galaxy which allowed them to communicate better with Ayr diplomats and, should the need arise, other beings travelling the galaxy. Both species also signed a contract which they were bound by honor to follow at all times, should they ever decide to break the contract the Ayr would cease to protect the planet allowing pirates and other shady figures to lay their claim on the Vakr and Gadr. Media Vakarus.jpg|Old Vakarus Vakr Ship Vakarus.png|Vakarus's personal ship. Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels